Sanad
Sanad was a Jaghut warrior of the group of The Fourteen Undead Jaghut. This group of Jaghut first appeared in the Wastelands of Lether around the time of the Bonehunters' arrival in the Letherii Empire.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 13, US HC p.412-413Dust of Dreams, Chapter 24, US HC p.816The Crippled God, Epilogue 1, US HC p.899 In Dust of Dreams * Encounter in the Lether Wastelands with Kalyth and Sag'ChurokDust of Dreams, Chapter 13, US HC p.412-415 * Encounter in the Lether Wastelands with Toc the YoungerDust of Dreams, Chapter 17, US HC p.534-537 * Eastward travel across the Lether WastelandsDust of Dreams, Chapter 22, US HC p.723-724 * Reunion at the Ice Throne with HoodDust of Dreams, Chapter 24, US HC p.815-816 - Sanad was mentioned in this section by nameDust of Dreams, Chapter 24, US HC p.816 In The Crippled God * Encounter in the Lether Wastelands with StormyThe Crippled God, Chapter 6, US HC p.168-170 * The Battle of the Spire in KolanseThe Crippled God, Chapter 23, US HC p.761-762/766/780 * Final obsequies at the Imass barrow in KolanseThe Crippled God, Epilogue 1, US HC p.899-900 - Sanad was mentioned in this section by nameThe Crippled God, Epilogue 1, US HC p.899 In Forge of Darkness Many millennnia in the past Sanad dwelt in her ancestral keep in the Jaghut Odhan of the Jaghut Realm - the ancient homeland of the Jaghut, located to the far west of Kurald Galain - the home of the Tiste and of the city of Kharkanas.Map, "Thel Akai, Jaghut, Tiste Realms", Forge of Darkness, US HC p.xiiiForge of Darkness, Chapter 3, US HC p.51-52Map, "Kurald Galain", Forge of Darkness, US HC p.xii Around this time, Hood - who lived in a keep near Sanad - was driven insane with grief due to the murder of his wife. Subsequently, Hood declared his intention to wage war on Death. Hood sent out a call - presumably including Sanad - for allies in this undertaking,Forge of Darkness, Chapter 16, US HC p.512-524 to which tens of thousands of various peoples and races responded, gathering on the Jaghut Odhan.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 20, US HC p.661-662 In Fall of Light Subsequent to the events chronicled in Forge of Darkness, Sanad was mentioned to Hood - by Haut - as one of the Jaghut who would march with Hood's army when the "time" arrived.Fall of Light, Chapter 6, US HC p.158 Later, Sanad met up with Haut at a site within the ruined city of Omtose Phellack where they shared a jug of wine - which she had brought along. Sanad and Haut had apparently been lovers in the past and were still close.Fall of Light, Chapter 13, US HC p.404-405Fall of Light, Chapter 23, US HC p.702-703/715-716 Sanad, along with "a dozen or so" other Jaghut, was present in the encampment of Hood's army in the Jaghut Odhan when the group was approached, and then challenged, by Korya Delath who said that she was sure that these Jaghut were "all about to die". Sanad was seated next to Haut when Korya then made a particularly critical remark to him. Sanad met Korya's "cold regard" with an expression of her own of "weary amusement".Fall of Light, Chapter 23, US HC p.702-703 Hood ritually invoked a Long Night over the encampment in the Jaghut Odhan, thus stopping time there and enabling the passage of his army through a gate into the realm of the dead - where the army would, at last, be able to wage war on their avowed enemy, Death.Fall of Light, Chapter 13, US HC p.394-395Fall of Light, Chapter 22, US HC p.698Fall of Light, Chapter 23, US HC p.702-704 Surrounding Hood when the Long Night began was the core of his army, Hood's Fourteen, which included Sanad. The group of fourteen Jaghut proceeded to engage in one of their typically irreverent conversations. Sanad interrupted - when Haut, being challenged by Gathras as to why Haut was so frequently addressed as 'captain' - to explain why Haut was called that, even though he had officially never held that rank. Sanad then had occasion to tease Haut about his lack of keen observation upon his having admitted that he could not tell the Thel races apart. Hood and his army, presumably including Sanad, then left. According to Korya Delath, they had stepped outside of time and were as good as dead.Fall of Light, Chapter 23, US HC p.715-718 Quotes Notes and references Category:Jaghut Category:Soldiers Category:Females